My heart will always be yours
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: A sad Valentine oneshot. Kaname knows that Zero will always be his valentine. No one could change that, ever.  KxZ


**My heart will always be yours**

Red, fluffy pink, baby blue. Kaname went through all the cards that where displayed in the shop. He had no idea of which he should choose, there was so many of them. He wanted to buy the best one because his one love deserved the best. Kaname picked up a traditional red card with small hearts on. The card had an empty transparent pocket made for placing a photo or some other memory in it. _This one was perfect._ As Kaname had chosen the beautiful card he moved on to the flower counter. He had bought red roses last year and he wanted to get something more un-traditional this time. He didn´t like the champagne colored ones and the pink roses where too small. His eyes landed on pure white roses. They where big and he felt dragged to the roses beauty as he looked at them. He opened the glass door to the cooling room where the roses stood in. He decided to not be cheap and took out all the white roses in the fridge. As he was done he went to the cashier and paid for the card and the roses.

"Would you like to have them rolled in a thin paper?" The cashier asked Kaname. He thought about it for a moment but decided that it would look nicer that way. He nodded and got the white roses in a light shaded purple paper. _Just as his eyes._ Kaname paid and went out from the store.

Kaname went through a very old brownish box that his servant had gotten out from the attic. In his hands was a ticket from their first date, he remembered that day so well. His love had been so shy and had blushed for almost everything. Kaname smiled as he thought of the old memory. He continued to search through and he found some old photos. He picked one of the photos where he and his one love were standing together in a green park. Both of them smiled and Kaname had his arm around his fragile body. A finger traced the outline of the photo. A smile covered Kaname´s lips as he put the photo with the two of them in the pocket of the card. He put the card in the bouquet of white roses and closed the old box.

Kaname opened the door to the empty bedroom. The room was dark and Kaname didn´t turn the lights on. He lay down in the bed; with his clothes on ´cause he knew that he wouldn´t get any sleep. _Like all the other years._ He stared up into the sealing, only seeing the darkness that had claimed the room. His hands griped the cheats hard, as he just lay there in silence.

The sun lightened the room and killed all the darkness as the night turned to day. Valentines' day had arrived. Kaname got up from the bed and as all the previous years he hadn´t slept a wink. He went down and took the white rose bouquet with him as he walked out through the veranda door. The garden Kaname had behind his house was huge. It was filed with beautiful apple trees, flowers in all sorts of colors and of course a small pond meandered from the beginning to end of the garden. But there was one small area in the back of the garden that where Kaname´s sacred place.

A huge field of purple flowers was covering the ground. He sat down on the bench in the middle of the field. He put the roses aside for awhile as he gazed around the area. His eyes fell on a stone angel that was lying among all the flowers. _It has been 50 years._

Was it rain? Kaname thought as he saw how a drop of water landed on his hand. But the sky was blue and the sun kept on shining. But there was one more and then another. _Tears._ His tears fell one after another and he couldn't stop.

"I´m sorry, my love. I promised that I wouldn´t cry in front of you but my love for you is so strong that I can´t help it." Kaname rose from the bench and with the white roses in his arms he walked to the little angel lying on the grass. He went down on his knees and placed the bouquet beside the angel.

"I miss you y´know? I wish that you could have lived for an eternity with me…" Kaname picked up the card from the roses. He opened it and looked at the picture of the two of them."Look what I found! It´s the photo of the two of us when we were on our first date! You blushed like a damn schoolgirl the whole time, but I haven´t seen anything cuter than that after our date. I really liked your blushing face, Zero." Kaname tried to not cry but it was futile.

He laid his hand on the little angel and traced his fingers over the inscription.

_Eis quos amo- For those that I love. _He smiled. He missed his true love so much, his whole heart aced. Before he rose he kissed the head of the angel tenderly. "I will come and visit you again, I promise." He walked toward their house but before he walked out from the beautiful sea of purple he could sense that someone was standing and looking at him. He turned around, could it be?

"Zero?..." Kaname whispered. For a moment he was sure that he had seen his lover. He decided that it was his imagination and continued to walk toward the house.

A pale figure of a man sat on the bench holding the bouquet of the white roses in his arms. He smiled as he smelled the roses.

_Thanks for always staying by my side all these years. I love you so badly, Kaname. I´m so sorry that I can´t tell you this anymore. I will always love you, just as we promised each other 50 years ago: even if death tears us apart, my heart will always be yours._


End file.
